Gallery:Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Season 1
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, (Dr. D, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or Doof for short), is a 47 year old mad scientist hailing from the country of Drusselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearten. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Read the full page... "Rollercoaster" What an unexpected surprise.png|"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise..." Rollercoaster80.jpg|Activating a trap Introducing the Magnetism Magnifier.jpg|Introducing the Magnetism Magnifier Rollercoaster85.jpg Rollercoaster86.jpg Rollercoaster128.jpg|"OW!!!" Rollercoaster129.jpg Rollercoaster130.jpg Rollercoaster131.jpg|Fighting with wrenches Rollercoaster135.jpg|The Magnetism Magnifier Well, that didn't work.jpg|"Well, that didn't work." Rollercoaster138.jpg Rollercoaster139.jpg Rollercoaster140.jpg Rollercoaster141.jpg Separating magnet and Magnifier.jpg|Attempting to separate the Magnetism Magnifier Rollercoaster148.jpg Tinfoil strikes DEI building.jpg Rollercoaster149.jpg Rollercoaster150.jpg "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror31.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror32.jpg This is a strange gnome.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror34.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror36.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror37.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror39.jpg You are mine now.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror82.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror83.jpg DoofenshmirtzRedlight.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror84.jpg Doofenshmirtz family photo.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror86.jpg Heinz as a lawn gnome.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror87.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror88.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror89.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror90.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror91.jpg|The Destruct-Inator Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror93.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror95.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror96.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror128.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror129.jpg "Flop Starz" Evil in the Tri-State Area.jpg Tri-State Area map.jpg Building robot.png|Robot building Care for some pepper.jpg "The Fast and the Phineas" DEI blimp.png The Fast and the Phineas083.jpg Heinz presents his Deflate-inator.jpg|Deflate-Inator Ray The Fast and the Phineas084.jpg The Fast and the Phineas086.jpg The Fast and the Phineas087.jpg The Fast and the Phineas120.jpg The Fast and the Phineas121.jpg The Fast and the Phineas146.jpg Deflate-inator Ray.png The Fast and the Phineas148.jpg The Fast and the Phineas149.jpg The Fast and the Phineas151.jpg The Fast and the Phineas153.jpg The Fast and the Phineas154.jpg The Fast and the Phineas155.jpg The Fast and the Phineas159.jpg The Fast and the Phineas160.jpg Car wash fight.jpg Doof sees the car wash brushes.jpg The Fast and the Phineas180.jpg "Lights, Candace, Action!" Broken door.jpg Stinky limburger.jpg Milking.jpg Age Accelerator-inator.png|Age Accelerator-Inator Old Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.jpg "Raging Bully" Abandoned cake factory.jpg Dookle Berry Cake Mix.jpg Heinz being born.jpg His own surprise party.jpg Slave-inator.png|Slave-Inator Clean up party mess.jpg|"I even have a cleanup party button, because the worst part of a party is the cleanup, am I right?" Doof's cake trap.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz banging keyboard.jpg "Candace Loses Her Head" Perry behind glass wall.jpg Candace Loses her head76.jpg Candace Loses her head77.jpg Candace Loses her head78.jpg Candace Loses her head81.jpg Candace Loses her head82.jpg Candace Loses her head91.jpg Candace Loses her head92.jpg Candace Loses her head93.jpg Candace Loses her head94.jpg Candace Loses her head96.jpg Candace Loses her head97.jpg Candace Loses her head125.jpg "I, Brobot" I brobot33.jpg Why won't she pick up.jpg Much more civilized.jpg I brobot34.jpg I brobot36.jpg Plans for the mobile magnet.jpg Not 'up to' anything.jpg I brobot37.jpg Perry trapped in a net.jpg I brobot57.jpg I brobot58.jpg I brobot72.jpg I brobot73.jpg I'll drop the magnet on you.jpg "Run Away Runway" Run Away Runway43.jpg|Copy and Paste-Inator! Run Away Runway44.jpg|I know, it sounds a little crazy but, look. You're all tied up. Run Away Runway45.jpg|And I am stepping into a giant copy machine of my self. Who's crazy now? Run Away Runway59.jpg|I think I just tanned my eyeballs. Run Away Runway60.jpg|By the way, do you like my mural? It's a silhouette of me going... Run Away Runway61.jpg|His photocopy rejects Run Away Runway91.jpg|You see, Perry the Platypus, a whole army of Doofenshmirtz's! Perfect copies of me! Run Away Runway92.jpg|You, go fetch me some movie tickets! Run Away Runway93.jpg|Geronimo! Run Away Runway94.jpg|Oh, I landed in a puddle. Run Away Runway96.jpg|Hey, you see what these people are wearing? Run Away Runway98.jpg|Now I have two! Run Away Runway99.jpg|Doofenshmirtz returns to perry the platypus Run Away Runway100.jpg|How about you jump, and fetch me something too, huh? Something like, um, your doom? Run Away Runway101.jpg|I pushed the "Delete All" button by mistake! Run Away Runway103.jpg|Oh, you clever, little plat-- Screams Run Away Runway104.jpg|Well, that wasn't very bright! Now we're both going-- Run Away Runway105.jpg|CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! "The Magnificent Few" Perry jet ski readout.png Perry jet ski approach.png|Perry approaches Doofenshmirtz's water fortress on Lake Winimahatikihaha Perry jet ski dismount.png Perry doof van.png Perry-and-dr-d 014.jpg Perry trapped with a rope.jpg|Dr. Doof traps Agent P with a rope Termite Controlling Helmet.png|Termite Controlling Helmet "S'Winter" S'Winter62.jpg S'Winter63.jpg S'Winter64.jpg S'Winter65.jpg S'Winter66.jpg I'm not popular.jpg S'Winter68.jpg S'Winter69.jpg S'Winter70.jpg S'Winter71.jpg S'Winter72.jpg S'Winter73.jpg S'Winter74.jpg S'Winter75.jpg S'Winter76.jpg S'Winter77.jpg S'Winter78.jpg S'Winter79.jpg S'Winter80.jpg S'Winter81.jpg S'Winter82.jpg S'Winter88.jpg S'Winter89.jpg S'Winter90.jpg S'Winter91.jpg S'Winter92.jpg S'Winter93.jpg S'Winter94.jpg S'Winter95.jpg S'Winter96.jpg S'Winter97.jpg S'Winter98.jpg S'Winter99.jpg S'Winter140.jpg S'Winter141.jpg S'Winter142.jpg S'Winter143.jpg "Jerk De Soleil" I'm dancing with your wife, pal.jpg|"I'm dancing with your wife, pal! Got a problem with that?" Doof's front door.jpg|"Could you just use the front door from now on?"|The Voice-Inator Now this thing's broken.jpg|"Great, now this thing's broken!" "Are You My Mummy?" Are You My Mummy68.jpg Are You My Mummy67.jpg Are You My Mummy69.jpg Are You My Mummy70.jpg Evil Bubble Perry.jpg Are You My Mummy71.jpg Are You My Mummy72.jpg Are You My Mummy73.jpg Are You My Mummy91.jpg Are You My Mummy92.jpg "Ready for the Bettys" Perry goes for the nose.jpg Doofenshmirtz angry because of his nose.jpg Doofgoestoeat.jpg Trapedintheclosed.jpg TheMoapAgain.jpg "I Scream, You Scream" I Scream, You Scream (30).jpg I Scream, You Scream (73).jpg I Scream, You Scream (75).jpg I Scream, You Scream (79).jpg I Scream, You Scream (85).jpg I Scream, You Scream (87).jpg I Scream, You Scream (86).jpg I Scream, You Scream (102).jpg I Scream, You Scream (115).jpg Diploma.png I Scream, You Scream (118).jpg Ice Cream Sundae Maker - cropped.jpg|The Space Laser-Inator, but turns out to be the Ice Cream Sundae Maker. I Scream, You Scream (134).jpg I Scream, You Scream (135).jpg|"Well, this can't be right." I Scream, You Scream (150).jpg "Toy to the World" Brick Cage Perry.jpg Doof chute.png Doof slide.png "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" DoofenshmirtzComputer.png DoofenshmirtzDate.png Cuddling Perry.png IAlwaysGetTheCrazies.png Don't hit me.png RunningFromPuppet.png "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" Monster Truck Locat-i-nator fake.jpg|The fake Monster Truck Locate-Inator Monster Truck Locat-i-nator real.jpg|The real Monster Truck Locate-Inator Monster Truck Away-inator.jpg Monster trucks.jpg "Mom's Birthday" Wax Robots Perry.jpg Shrinkspheria.jpg|Shrinkspheria Robot Presidents strike back.jpg "Journey to the Center of Candace" Make Up Your Mind-inator.png Flat surface belt Perry.jpg|Perry caught by the Any Flat Surface Magnet Belt Any Flat Surface Magnet belt.png|Doof caught by the Any Flat Surface Magnet Belt "It's About Time!" Perry sees Doof fire.png|He sees Doofenshmirtz firing at someone. Perry walks in during fight.png|Doofenshmirtz is surprised to see Perry is here. I never saw him before.png|I've never seen this guy before, I swear! Doof wipes off paw print.png|He wipes off the paw print when Perry notices it. We're not really enemies.png|"We're not really enemies, just bad friends!" Peter is my new nemesis.png|Doofenshmirtz tells Perry Peter the Panda's his new nemesis. We need to take a break.png|Doofenshmirtz suggests they a break from fighting each other. Heinz and Peter drink water.png|Doofenshmirtz and Peter drink some water. That's a Freezeanator.png|Doof's Freezeanator ray. Punching Doof on the beach.png|Perry punches Doof while on the beach. Peter kicks Doof's portrait.png|Peter kicks Doof's portrait. Doofenshmirtz Portrait.jpg Perry pulls the plug on Doof's plan.png|Perry stops doof from firing a laser at an agent. Doofenshmirtz and Perry on Seesaw.jpg|Doof and Perry on a seesaw. Doof caught in net.png|Doof is caught in a net. You're dead to me.png|"You're disabling my Freeze-Inator while I'm singing about my feelings? You're dead to me!" Doof and Perry on talk show.png|Heinz and Perry on Dr. Feelbetter's talk show. Peter the Panda comes onto the set.png|And he comes out onto the stage. Peter throws a chair.png|Peter the panda throws a chair. I want to be your nemesis again.png|Doofenshmirtz wants Perry to be his nemesis again... Agent P puts hat back on.png|And Perry puts on his hat. Perry trapped in chair.png|Afterwards, Perry and the other agents get trapped by Doofenshmirtz while he brings in the real freezeanator. Peter kicks Doofenshmirtz.png|Peter kicks Doofenshmirtz... Perry knocks over Freezeanator.png|Perry knocks over the Freezeanator with the chair. Perry smashes remote with chair.png|Then he smashes the remote, setting the agents free. Agents fight their enemies.png|The agents starts fighting once they're freed. Agents bid farewell.png|Perry and Peter tip their hats and Perry leaves. "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Father-and-Daughter-phineas-and-ferb-22079455-536-402.jpg|Baby Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz Giant firecracker perry.jpg|Agent P tied to the giant firecracker Doof screaming.jpg "Tree to Get Ready" PerrySpiesOnVanessa.png|Perry spies on Vanessa who's helping her dad. PerryExposed.png|"Perry the-- Don't you think, Perry the Platypus?" ReintroducedtoVanessa.png|Doofenshmirtz reintroduces Perry to his daughter, Vanessa. ThePoopanator.png|Poop-Inator NakedPigeon.png|"It works better at a distance." IDespiseMyBrother.png|Heinz crosses out a picture of his brother. TownHall.jpg PigeonsCornerDoof.png|Doofenshmirtz is about to be smothered in pigeon goo. "The Ballad of Badbeard" Doofenshmirtz bought this place.jpg|Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that he bought the cave legally. Crocodiles.jpg|Susan and Susan "Greece Lightning" "Leave the Busting to Us!" Early magic career - cropped.jpg|Doof's magic career Gloom-inator 3000-inator - cropped.jpg|Gloom-Inator 3000-Inator "Crack That Whip" Doofenshmirtz ponders the statue.jpg|Heinz looks at the new statue I've got to get a quieter trap.jpg|"I've got to get a quieter trap." Bread-inator.jpg|The Bread-inator Only the President with the best facial hair of all!.jpg|"Only the President with the best facial hair of all!" It's all a wash, anyway.jpg|Doofenshmirtz's heart just isn't in it this time The Bread-inator fires.jpg|The Bread-inator fires "The Best Lazy Day Ever" Ugly-inator.jpg|Ugly-Inator Slow-motion-inator.jpg|Slow Motion-Inator The Best Lazy Day Ever113.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever115.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever116.jpg OLO-COOL 346.jpg|Slow Motion-Inator in action The Best Lazy Day Ever133.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever134.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever138.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever139.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever140.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever142.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever143.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever144.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever149.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever165.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever173.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever178.jpg "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." Sandwich Suit Remove-inator.jpg|Sandwich Suit Remove-Inator "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" Mechanical spider perry.jpg|Agent P in a mechanical spider-like trap Media Erase-inator.jpg|Media Erase-Inator "A Hard Day's Knight" A Hard Day's Knight98.jpg A Hard Day's Knight99.jpg A Hard Day's Knight100.jpg A Hard Day's Knight106.jpg A Hard Day's Knight107.jpg A Hard Day's Knight108.jpg A Hard Day's Knight109.jpg A Hard Day's Knight110.jpg A Hard Day's Knight111.jpg "Traffic Cam Caper" DoofGrindGuard.png|Doofenshirmirtz with a grind guard in his mouth. Borrowing Norm.png|"You just want to borrow Norm? Fine, knock yourself out." "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" DoofPenguinArmy.png|Doofenshmirtz plans to conquer the Tri-State Area with his robotic penguins. DoofHotChocolate.png|He also plans to sell his own hot chocolate. DoofenshmirtzMarchingWithPenguins.png|Heinz marching to the fair with his penguins. IsThatABowlingBall.png|"Is that a giant bowling ball?" BallpitKidBowlRAmaDrama.png|"Behold, the mysterious penguin man!" "Got Game?" Fawning over the new pet 1.jpg Firing the Misbehavinator.jpg|Misbehave-Inator "Comet Kermillian" DoofSteak2.jpg|Doof's black eye Steak Specs.jpg|Steak Specs DoofSteak.jpg|Doof wearing the steak specs Steak Containment Unit.jpg|Steak Containment Unit (AKA SCU) Giant Heat Ray.jpg|Giant Heat Ray "Put That Putter Away" Perry flies to Doof's house.png|Perry flies over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's house. Leaf Blower-inator.jpg|Leaf Blower-Inator "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Slushies.png DoofandSlushy.jpg Green.jpg Ha, You don't have a tail any more!.JPG Doofenshmirtz after being hit by Perry-Candace's purse.jpg Candace defeating the Flat-a-Plat-inator.jpg "The Flying Fishmonger" JustComeInAlready.png PerryStuckToFlypaper.png HeinzMeetsBoris.png Heinz'sFirstDate.png Balancing checkbook.png Boris doesn't show up at the beach.png SandKickingMachine.png DoofCoveredInSand.png "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Set fire to the sun.jpg Heinz wants to check his cargo.jpg I don't even play golf!.jpg How the.jpg Why the?.jpg How?.jpg What the?.jpg Who the?.jpg Finish showing you my brilliant plan.jpg "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" "Oil on Candace" Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-55-84.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-08-98.jpg Impressmyprofessor.PNG Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-12-57.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-21-47.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-36-80.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-42-64.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-45-28.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-48-51.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-55-62.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-58-73.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-05-14.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-09-08.jpg Impress mah Proffesor!.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-12-61.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-20-78.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-24-07.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-25-40.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-35-95.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-39-88.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-06-16.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-29-60.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-36-40.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-53-94.jpg Blender-inator.png wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-28-58-39.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-29-33-34.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-38-13.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-42-71.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-31-05-54.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-32-41-54.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-32-57-17.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-33-02-90.jpg wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-33-07-04.jpg "Out of Toon" Monogram holding Evil Beat! magazine.jpg Doof and Perry dancing.jpg The platypus is leading.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163140_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163145_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163154_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163202_YouTube.jpg "Hail Doofania!" Roger Doofenshmirtz Elected Mayor.jpg Doofenshmirtz about to attack Perry with an umbrella.jpg Doofenshmirtz thrusting an umbrella at Perry.jpg Doofenshmirtz working on his "big idea".jpg "What'cha doin'?" What does it look like to you?.jpg You can dress up like a clown every day if you want.jpg We are moving to a golden country on the sea.jpg I bring to you Doofania!.jpg Doofenshmirtz hugs Doofania.jpg Ha! You are busted.jpg The docks (with something underneath a blanket).jpg STGISMISSING.jpg I hope something horrible happened to him.jpg Of course not, you glorified waffle iron!.jpg Doofania.jpg Oh, hi, Vanessa!.jpg Norm, the anthem, please.jpg In the bay off the coast of the Tri-State Area.jpg Floats a country for me.jpg And me!.jpg Hail Doofania! song.jpg It's bright!.jpg And it's founded on spite!.jpg And it's everything I dreamed it would be.jpg Hail, hail Doofania!.jpg TheStopping.jpg The float on the bottom of Doofania contracting.jpg Well, that can't be... good.jpg You made this plush model?.jpg I had a lot of felt.jpg It's hard to forget when you keep reminding me.jpg Who's up for a game of lawn darts?.jpg I'd prefer to play hide-and-seek because I don't want to see you.jpg 8, 9, 10!.jpg Hide and Seek Norm Doofenshmirtz.png One, two, three....jpg ...ten!.jpg Doofenshmirtz facepalm.jpg Noticing Perry.jpg There's a bright, shiny place.jpg With a flag that bears my face.jpg Doof next to a road map.jpg Far away from city life.jpg My stupid brother.jpg And ex-wife!.jpg And it's got an evil attitude.jpg "Out to Launch" Then everyone in the Tri-State Area will see my enormous hand shadows on the moon.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" Fight on the spider robot.jpg "Unfair Science Fair" Doofevil.jpg Heinz's first Inator.jpg Heinz's poem.jpg|Younger Doof This is your backstory 4.PNG "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" Doof colouring.png Perry the platypus, what's up.png That's how I roll.png It's win-win!.png Perry and doof at store.png Uhhhmmmm.jpg Well, that was akward.png Fun shopping.png Inator.png Just shoots a beam.png To return to the page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz